1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to chimney structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved modular chimney arrangement wherein the same is arranged for mounting about a chimney flue.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Construction components used to surround a chimney flue are available in the prior art, wherein the U.S. Pat. No. 4,962,621 to Pura sets forth modular chimney components utilizing plural courses of bricks of an enclosed shape to receive a chimney therethrough.
Further examples of chimney cover structure is indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,672,782.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for modular components arranged for interengagement relative to one another in surrounding relationship relative to a chimney flue to provide for a secure, readily assembled structure arranged for ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.